Pull
by Soulreciever
Summary: Documenting the many trials and tribulations of one Kakyuoin Tsubaki and her new partner. Push sequal. Au. Slash. Slight flangst.
1. Induction

Pull

1. Induction.

T: This is a direct sequel for 'push', though all you really need to know of that story is that Tsubaki is a Shinigami and that Tsuzuki and Hisoka are a couple! AU, short intro chapter, slash, the use of Yami characters for my own end, vague angst and other such random things. I own nothing you see here other than the plot and Tsubaki's position.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you believe in the soul, Nato-kun?" The enquiry comes from the slender, middle aged man, sat in the seat opposite her own and is phrased in such a manner as to make it clear that he views her opinion on the matter in the highest of regards.

"I believe that humans have something that animals and plants do not, though I do not know if I would name such a thing a 'soul'." She responds, taking deliberate care to place the slightest tremor of uncertainty in her voice as she does as such.

_A week previous Kanoe had asked her into his office and presented her with a plain manila folder and the words, "I have good news." The folder had meant that the news could be but one thing and, an eager smile lighting her lips, she enquires,_

"_When do I meet my new partner then?"_

"_Not for a little while yet."_

"_Meaning what, precisely?" _

"_Meaning the circumstances are slightly unusual." He responds, an apologetic smile clear on his lips._

_Having been removed from active duty for almost a full month and thus reduced to guessing the plots of crime novels in order to prevent her mind from atrophying, she'd had little want to dwell on this matter and had thus enquired,_

"_What's the case?"_

"_Within the last year the amount of 'unusual activity' in the Kiseki has increased dramatically. After a great deal of research we've traced this back to a small cult in Shibua, however, we have no idea how they have caused the disturbances or why they would wish to do such a thing. Your one objective is to discover the answer to these questions without attracting attention to yourself or causing harm to any of those involved in the matter." He pauses a moment and then says, "In order to achieve these goals you will have to infiltrate the cult, something that should prove the easier thanks to your partner."_

"_Meaning that he has already allied himself with the cult?"_

"_That is correct." Another momentary pause and then he says, "A meeting has been scheduled between the cults 'front man' Tamaki Akira and your assumed persona Nato Chika for the end of the week. Within that folder is all the information you shall need in order to gain a favourable opinion, however, I would recommend that you spend the week 'polishing' things in order to guarantee your induction into the cult."_

"_Of course, Kanoe-san."_

"_I have every faith in your ability to complete this assignment with complete success, Tsubaki-kun."_

"_Thank you, Kanoe-san."_

"I have heard much of you in these past few weeks, Nato-kun and I am glad to find that I am not, in least, disappointed." There is the softest of smiles on Tamaki-san's lips and, feeling assured of victory, she responds,

"Thank you for the complement, Tamaki-san. It means much to hear it from one of your standing."

"There is an opportunity I would like to discuss with you, Nato-kun, one that I am assured you shall find very tempting."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"…this is the common room and that door to the left leads into the dormitories." Tamaki-san remarks as he gestures first to a large, cosmopolitan styled room and then towards the door nestled in the left hand corner. "The other members are currently engaging in a little quite study in their rooms; however, in order that you are able to settle in quickly I asked our 'star pupil' for a moment of his time." But a moment after Tamaki-san has said those words the doorway into the dormitories opens and a tall, broad shouldered, young man steps into the room. "Ryu this is our newest member, Nato Chika, Nato-kun this is Ishida Ryuichi."

His mismatched green eyes twinkling for suppressed mirth and simple joy Ishida-san dips into a dramatic bow and, once righted, remarks,

"It is the greatest of pleasures to make your aquantence, Nato-kun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Next one Sunday by the latest. Review?


	2. Introduction

2. Introduction. 

T: warnings and disclaimer remain the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had learned a great deal of the cult while 'polishing' the false persona of Nato Chiko and yet, after only two weeks under the 'organisation's' roof, she had realised how very limited that knowledge was.

There was a depth and a complexity to the cult, as well as the unique society that it had created for its members, which only those that had experienced it themselves could truly understand. A strong solidarity that came from the fact that, for one reason or another, the members had nowhere else that they could call home.

Every Sunday since her arrival she had sat in the common room and listened as one of the cult members told the story of their arrival. Some had spun the tail of a hard life living on the streets, fighting for the barest scrap of food and hardening their hearts to the point that it seemed almost madness to believe that Tamaki-san had won them over with little more than a kind word and a listening ear. Some talked of a desperate want for a family, for the warmth and affection associated always with such a thing and of how Tamaki-san had made those dreams come true. No matter the tale the harmonic in the voice was always the same, a strong mix of awe and genuine gratitude that made it clear that they felt, in no way, manipulated by the other.

"_He's letting them start their lives again, forgiving them the sins of the past and giving them a future to look forward to…something that's earned them their love and their unwavering trust."_

Much like everything else about Ishida Ryuichi there had been this odd sort of ambivalence to the words, an uncertainty as to whether the other believed in their validity or whether he was saying them simply to explain matters to her. She had want to believe that this show of 'duality' was the other's subtle way of showing her that he was her new partner, that she had little need to maintain her guard when they were alone. Of course it was more than possible that this belief was being fuelled by the friendship she had begun to forge with the other, that this 'duality' was little more than a subtle test of her loyalty to the cult.

It was a complication that was not only beginning to irritate even her affable nature, but that had also begun to distract her mind from the assignment. Thus, having no want for her professional reputation to be damaged by something so very trivial, she had dedicated her evening to forging some form of solution for the matter.

"Chiko-kun, might I have a moment of your time?" The enquiry comes from he who had, until that very instant, been the very centre of her thoughts and, more out of impulse than anything else, she responds,

"Of course, Ishida-kun."

A bright smile catches at his lips and, in the blink of an eye, he has moved from lurking just inside the threshold of her doorway to sitting, cross-legged, on the floor to her left.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Ryuichi, Chiko-kun?" The enquiry has become routine between them during the last few days and, smiling a little despite herself, she responds,

"How many times must I tell you that we have not yet known one another long enough for such informalities?"

"Yet it feels as though we have known one another our whole lives through, do you not think?"

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" She has made the enquiry in order to move the conversation back to a more comfortable footing, a 'cowardice' that she cannot help but regret as the other's smile fades from his lips.

"I had hoped that we would not need this discussion, that you would be able to trust me without validation. However…" He trails and, his face tensing into an 'adult expression', he says, "Three months ago my body finally lost the fight against cancer. I was only eighteen and there was a great deal I had wished to do with my life, thus my soul was passed for judgement and thus, once proved suitable, I was offered a place amongst the Shinigami."

She feels her body relax and, her confidence again fully restored, she enquires,

"How could I trust you without reservation when I could not be certain if you were ally or no?"

"It's a fair point and I apologise for my slightly abrupt manner…I'm afraid I'm a little over eager as far as this whole thing's concerned, which is why I begged Kanoe-san to allow me to 'bed myself in' here while he found me the perfect partner." His smile, as well as the glee that seems to accompany it, has returned, something that brings a smile to her lips as she enquires,

"What is it about this case that has you so fired up?"

"I suppose some of it is 'rookie ambition' and the rest is my burning desire to make _him_ proud."

"'Him'?"

"That's a story that can wait until we're out of here! For now…" He dips his head in the mimicry of a bow and says,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kakyouin Tsubaki; I'm your new partner, Minase Hijiri."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: At which point I've most likely lost the lot of you! Hijiri's age here is based on the 'Tsuzuki and Hisoka had been partners for two years before Kyoto' fanon that seems quite prevalent. Next chapter will be up Thursday as Christmas frivolity will certainly stamp on my muse! Review?


	3. Investigation

3. Investigation.

T: I'm not quite sure when I promised I'd have this chapter up by so, to be safe, I'll apologise for the delay! Warnings and disclaimer remain the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She has been a part of the cult for a full month now and it has become clear to her that the key to solving the investigation was somehow linked to Tetsua Keigo, her enigmatic 'leader'.

It was an opinion that Hijiri shared and, after a weeks worth of fruitless brainstorming, the other had enquired,

"Tetsua-san is in a meeting with Tamaki-san at the moment, one that's going to last at least an hour. That means that his 'private abode' will be unoccupied and it's seems a shame to put such an opportunity to waste, don't you think?"

"I think that tempting…" Having no want to destroy the keen enthusiasm practically radiating off of her partner she stops herself from finishing the thought, a kindness that proves unnecessary for, but a moment later, he enquires, "You're not certain, are you?" His tone and his posture now more sober than it had been previous.

"It seems a little risky." Her partner meets the response with a lopsided grin before responding,

"Sometimes the only way to get anywhere in this world is to take a calculated risk."

"I suppose that's true enough."

"So we're doing it?"

"We're doing it." She responds after a moment's consideration.

Without so much as another word her partner shifts into his spiritual form and, understanding well the need for haste, she follows suit.

It takes them but two minutes to reach the thick oaken door that marks the beginning of Tetsua-san's private domain but a minute more for her partner to pick the lock and free their passage into the space beyond. Unlike the rest of the building there is a traditional style to both the architecture and the furnishings of 'Tetsua-san's territory' which gives it an aged and slightly 'creepy' feel.

"It's most likely better if we split up and explore half the area each." Hijiri remarks as he shifts back into his 'mortal form'

"I agree." She remarks as she follows suit, "I also think that, should either of us find something of relevance, then we should let the other know."

"Otherwise, how about we re-convene in a half hour?"

"Sounds good." She remarks as she glances to her wristwatch and makes a note of the time.

After checking his own watch her partner wishes her good luck and then enters the first room on their left. Whispering well wishes of her own she sets her hand against the first door on the right and, pushing the thing open, steps over the threshold.

The third room that she crosses into is 'poky' at best, the thick tatami on the floor and the dark wood that lines the walls merely helping to emphasise this fact. At the furthest end of the room is pressed an old shrine which has been filled with various trinkets and a line of oil lanterns which are admitting a thin, sweet smelling, haze.

Knelt in front of the alter is a figure dressed in the traditional white silk Ofuda of an Onmyoji and, having no wish to be discovered, she goes to shift, once more, into her spiritual form.

"I would ask that you remain as you are for the power that you are using to change from one state to another is painful to me." There is a soft force behind the calm words that can only be the other's power for, as he utters them, she finds her self unable to change states or even to move her feet.

"I had begun to believe that the bureaux would never find me, that I would go 'unpunished' for my crimes." He remarks after a moment's silence.

"Then you admit that you are the heart of this matter, that you are responsible for the inconsistencies that have been appearing in the Kiseki?"

"That is correct." The tone of his voice does not alter as he speaks this confession and, disgust thick in her heart, she enquires,

"Why would you do such a terrible thing?"

"At first it was because _that man_ took my wife and used her to blackmail me, then Akira-kun set me free from that nightmare and I begun to do it because I had want to…because it was the one way that I felt able to clear my conscience." He pauses a moment and then enquires, "You say that it is a 'terrible thing' that I have done and yet is it not also 'terrible' that innocent people die while people like _that man_ live on?" His manner and his voice now fill of the intensity of one greatly moved by that which they are discussing.

An odd sense of foreboding settling over her stomach, she enquires,

"Who is the individual that you refer to always as 'that man'?"

"He is the one who pushed me onto this path, who is the 'rout' of the corruptive darkness that threatens to engulf me. I knew him always as 'Keigo Shinzo' but Akira-kun later informed me that that name was little more than a cover."

"Then his true name?"

"Muraki Kazutaka."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Next chapter up on Tue. Review??


	4. Intrusion

4. Intrusion.

T: Warnings and disclaimers remain the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I had thought you better than this, Ryuichi-kun." He tenses the very moment he hears that remark and, turning on his heals, he is met with the familiar face of Tamaki Akira.

"Tamaki-san…"

"Do not waist your breath, Ryuichi-kun, it is all too clear what has occurred here." The elder man pauses a moment and then says, "I had no want to believe that any of my 'children' were actually my enemies and yet Keigo-kun was so very insistent that that was indeed the case. Thus I began the rumour of a meeting between the two of us, a meeting that would occur in my office and which would last an attractively long period of time."

"So it was a trap?"

"Correct." There is an edge of danger in the word that he has never before heard from the other, a change that he is certain Tamaki-san had intended as intimidation but that he meets with an unflinching confidence the enquiry of,

"So what happens now?"

"You 'vanish without a trace'." This last comes from over Tamaki-san's shoulder and, moving to one side the elder man says,

"I apologise for disturbing you, Keigo-kun."

"Actually it was this little mouse that broke my concentration." The other remarks as he dips his chin in the direction of the figure lying in his arms.

"What have you done to her?" He enquires as the other sets his burden to the floor.

"I simply answered the questions that she put to me." He responds as his hands rise to play, almost absentmindedly, with the sleeves of his Shifku.

"Tetsua Keigo?" He enquires as he bends down to asses his partner's well being.

"That is correct and you are Minase Hijiri the boy who was hailed as a 'violin virtuoso' and who has, for the past few months been living his life as 'Ishida Ryuichi'."

"Then you knew he was at the heart of this from the beginning?" Tamaki-san enquires, the barest hint of betrayal clear in his voice.

"I knew only that one of your 'flock' was not what they seemed, Akira-kun."

Sensing a possible way of turning this matter to their advantage he turns his attention towards Tetsua-san and enquires,

"Yet, if that is true, how did you know both my true name and the name I used for my assumed identity?"

Tetsua-san's lips stretch out into an odd smile and, confidence filling his voice, he says,

"I commend your effort, Minase-kun and yet it will take more than that to unsettle our friendship." Pausing, Tetsua-san turns to Tamaki-san and says, "You know how very much I love classical music, Akira-kun and thus for me to recognise a classical musician as famous as Minase Hijiri is not all that strange. As to linking that individual with Ishida Ryuichi…would you not say that that would also be something I could easily do?"

"Because I have talked to you many times of Ryuichi-kun and described him to you in the most accurate of details."

"Precisely." There is a clear note of victory in Tetsua-san's voice and, as he turns again to face him, he can see that emotion clear also in the other's eyes. "Now that we have cleared up that little matter I believe it is time we dealt with our other problem, wouldn't you agree, Akira-kun?"

There is a power behind the words that weighs his mind with an intense fatigue and he is able to remain conscious only long enough to hear Tamaki-san respond, "I would indeed, Keigo-kun," before that weight gets the better of him.

……………………………………………………………………….

"…baki-kun, Tsubaki-kun?" Worried green eyes meet her as she returns to conscious and, for the briefest of moments, she believes herself to be facing Hisoka. Piece by piece her eyes begin to register the differences between this figure and her former partner, until she realises that she is, in fact, seeing Hijiri's face. She wonders, in an absent sort of a way, why she has not noticed this similarity before, then her partner enquires, "How are you feeling?" and the thought vanishes like smoke.

"A little foggy," she responds, before enquiring, "Where are we?"

"In an out of the way room that has no doors or windows and that is enveloped in some fairly powerful warding spells. A room that I would guess is somewhere in Tetsua-san's portion of the building; however, as I was under the influence of a sleeping spell when they brought us here, I can not state that as fact." He pauses a moment and then remarks, "it seems we should have practiced caution, after all."

"Yet if we had done that then I would never have learned the vital information that has allowed me to 'solve' this case."

"Which was?"

"The identity of the man who is behind the whole affair."

"It's Tetsua-san, isn't it?"

Of course it would be easier to simply tell a half truth and give a positive response to this enquiry. However, understanding well how important trust is both to her partner and the integrity of their partnership, she responds,

"Though it is true that Tetsua-san's power is what has been used to cause the disruptions he is not the one who has benefited from them."

"Then you are talking of Tamaki-san?"

"The most recent disruptions have, indeed, been of benefit to Tamaki-san; however he was not the initial beneficiary, nor the 'brains' behind the matter." Pausing for a moment in order to find the right words, she says, "There is another involved in this matter, a very dangerous individual who has evaded the bureaux on more than one occasion."

Hijiri seems to be contemplating this statement a moment and then he says,

"I did not think it possible to evade the bureaux, not where there are people as determined as _him_ working amongst their ranks."

Understanding well that her partner will tell her the tale surrounding this mysterious 'him' when he feels ready she does not push him on the matter now but instead responds,

"I do not think the bureaux believed it possible until they encountered _that man_ and the darkness that surrounds him."

"Something you can tell all about once we're safe and sound."

There is a moment of companionable silence and then, gaining her feet, she enquires,

"Let's find a way out of here, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Next chapter up on Friday at the latest. Review?


	5. Interlude

5. Interlude.

T: I apologise, once again, for the delay…I have no real excuse this time round so feel free to tell me off all you want! Warnings and disclaimer remain the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She is involved in the task of filing out paperwork when there is a knock on the door and, setting her pen down, she says,

"Come in."

The door opens to reveal Hisoka's familiar face and, a smile catching at her lips, she enquires,

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was a little worried about your welfare." There is a certain stress in his voice that causes her to enquire,

"So you have been told, have you?" To which he responds with a gentle nod of his head and, rising out of her chair, she enquires,

"I think a coffee break is in order, would you care to join me?"

"Of course."

Hisoka waits until they are seated at one of the canteen's large, circular, tables and she has taken her first sip of her beverage before enquiring,

"Is it true?"

"Yes." There is, despite her greatest effort, a raw edge contained in the word and, guilt clear in his eyes, Hisoka responds,

"I am sorry, Tsubaki."

"I understand your reason for asking, Hisoka and so there is no need to apologise. Also…" She pauses momentarily, her teeth worrying at the inside of her bottom lip as she runs through her next words, and then she says, "Also the matter should not be affecting me in this manner."

"Yet such a reaction is forgivable considering the past you share with _him_." The response is, of course, typical of the other and, smiling despite the blackness of her mood, she says,

"Perhaps if our 'connection' were as terrible as your own it would be forgivable and yet all that ties us is a yearning that I should long sine have suppressed, thus it is not right that I use it as an excuse." Pausing to take another sip of her coffee she says, "I have been running from the reality of this fact for the greatest of times and yet I can not run any longer, not when doing as such means that I place my partner into danger."

"Then you are getting on well together?"

There had not, of course, been need for him to change the subject and yet she understands well the intent behind the enquiry. Understands that it is Hisoka's subtle way of informing her that he acknowledges her decision to forget Muraki, that he comprehends the consequences of this choice to be something she wishes to tackle alone and that he is there should she need him. This understanding warms her heart and, pushing aside the darker thoughts that have been clouding her mind since her encounter with Tetsua-san she responds,

"Indeed we are."

"You'll have to tell us all about him, Tsubaki-kun." This last comes from over her right shoulder and, turning in that direction, she is met with the unique amethyst eyes of one Tsuzuki Asato.

"What have I told you about poking your nose into other people's business?" Hisoka enquires as the elder Shinigami settles down at his side.

"I'm sure Tsubaki-kun won't mind telling me just a little and everyone else is really curious, there hasn't been a new starter since you joined, after all." There is an edge of 'kicked puppy' to the other's tone and, laughter lining the words, she responds,

"I will gladly tell you the little that I am able, Tsuzuki-san."

"I do not think that such a thing will be necessary." This last comes from over her left shoulder and, turning in that direction, she is met with her partner's smiling face.

"What do you mean?" She enquires as he settles into the remaining chair at the table.

"He means that an introduction will no be necessary as we've met once before, Tsubaki-kun." Tsuzuki responds after a moment's silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: I hope to have the next chapter up on wed but, given my recent track record, I make no promises! Review!!


	6. Information

6. Information.

T: Somehow, I knew wed was an unrealistic goal, still the game that's been distracting me recently has now been completed so the gaps should become smaller again! Warnings and disclaimers remain, as always, the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He means that we've met before, Tsubaki-kun." Tsuzuki responds after a moments silence. "It's been a while, Hijiri-kun, but not quite as long as I had hoped."

An odd look flashes onto her partner's face for the briefest of instants and then, his face become again a neutral geniality, he says,

"I had truly wanted to live a full life, Tsuzuki, however it seems that my body had other ideas."

"Then you died because of an illness?"

"That is correct."

Relief clear now on the elder Shinigami's face he leans a little towards her partner and enquires,

"So what have you been up to since the last we saw you?"

The enquiry sparks a sudden influx of information that she listens to for but ten minuets before politely excusing herself from the table and making her way back to her office.

Hisoka catches her halfway and, without explanation, guides her out into the gardens that surround the bureaux. Once they are out in the open a thick silence falls upon them which is broken only when, after bending to sniff gently at a patch of morning glories, the other informs her,

"We met him on assignment about a year before we came into your life. It was not an easy case, for there was a powerful daemon at its heart, a stubborn creature that would not accept its defeat and continued to fight even after it had been defeated."

"I see." She responds and then, without quite understanding why, she says, "He seems to care a great deal about what Tsuzuki-san thinks of him."

"During the assignment Tsuzuki protected Hijiri with his typical hard headed determination and, little by little, Hijiri began to fall both for that trait and for Tsuzuki himself."

Clearly the _him_ mentioned, from time to time, by her partner was Tsuzuki-san and in understanding this, in understanding how very much her partner cared for the elder Shinigami, she found that she could little understand how Hisoka could talk about the matter in so calm a manner. It is a confusion that Hisoka's empathy picks up with ease and, but a moment after the emotion has appeared in her heart, the other smiles a rare smile and says,

"I trust him implicitly, Tsubaki and thus there is no need for me to be concerned by Hijiri's affection."

……………………………………………………………………………………

"I am glad that you were happy, Hijiri…that you were able to move on from that terrible incident." There is a genuine relief in the other's voice and, a hot sort of happiness coursing through his body, he responds,

"I would never have managed such a thing if not for you Tsuzuki, for you showed me what it was to be strong and in doing as such you saved me."

The other smiles an odd sort of smile in response and, pressing himself a little closer to the other, he says,

"You seem somehow different."

"Do I?"

"You seem sadder somehow, however, it's not a negative sadness, it's more that you've stopped pretending that everything's all right and accepted life for what it is, 'warts and all'."

"I suppose that's true, in its way." The other remarks as a small, genuine, smile blooms on his lips.

"I am glad that you managed to reach such a conclusion before…" He catches himself before he says anything further and, the heat of a blush radiating off his cheeks, he fixes his attention on the half-finished cup of coffee that his partner has left behind.

"'Before' what, Hijiri?"

"It's just a foolish notion that I had, a silly nothing that there's little point in discussing."

"Yet if it's something that's been bothering you then it's best that you let it out, silly or no." The soft comfort clear in the other's voice is something he recalls well and, lifting his head in order to meet the steady amethyst of the other's eyes, he says,

"I got to know you rather well during the time we spent together and I began to see that there was a darkness hiding behind your smiles, a darkness that I feared would consume you if you kept it caged away for much longer."

"So it was clear even then." The other's manner has changed dramatically as he has uttered those words, his body crumpling into an exaggerated slouch and a distance coming to his eyes that brings a cold sweat to his skin.

"Tsuzuki?"

"I'm alright, Hijiri, truly, it is just…"

Suddenly everything becomes painfully clear to him and, concern swamping his entire being, he enquires,

"Something happened, didn't it?"

"I am not as strong as you believe me, Hijiri; there is a weakness in my heart you see, a powerful self doubt that threatens always the stability of my mind. Nine months ago _that man_ found a way to push at that emotion enough so that I lost control of my senses enough so that I believed there to be put one rout of escape left to me." He pauses a moment and then, eyes distant still, he says, "I decided that I needed to die, needed to release those that I cared for from the darkness that surrounded me, thus I called forth Touda, whose flames are hot enough even to burn away the immortal soul of a Shinigami and waited for death to claim me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: I'm of the belief that the mental scars left on Tsuzuki by Kyoto will never quite heal, thus the slight EMO nature of this last chunk of dialogue! Update Tuesday (I promise!) Review?


	7. Infatuation

7. Infatuation.

T: Weee it's up on time! Warnings and disclaimers remain the same!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a long moment he believes that Hijiri will not be able to cope with the reality that he has just presented, that the truth that one he had thought strong and brave was little more than a week coward, will do the younger Shinigami irrevocable harm. It is a fear that is dissolved an instant later when the other says,

"I wish that I could have been there, Tsuzuki, wish that I had been able to show you that there was need of you in this world." There is a note now in the other's voice that he recognises well and, aware that he is treading now on thin ice, he says,

"I believe I was too far gone for such sentiments to reach me, for, in the end, even the rawest of words and most extreme of gestures almost failed."

"Both of which came from Hisoka?"

"That is correct."

A strong mix of anguish and understanding crosses Hijiri's face, then, his voice still calm and composed, he says,

"You love him."

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes."

"If you will excuse me…there are things that I need to get back to." The other remarks as he gains his feet.

He has no want for things to end in this manner, has no want for Hijiri to suffer simply for his sake and so he enquires,

"Would you stay a moment more?"

Silently the other gains his seat once more and placing his kindest smile on his lips he says,

"I know that you believe yourself in love with me, Hijiri and yet I am not sure that is the case. I think that you found a fascination in me and that both the extremity of the situation that we found ourselves in, as well as the shear force of trust you needed to place in me, made you make more of that fascination than was necessary." Pausing a moment in order to allow the other to process these words he then says, "I am certain that it sounds as though I am, myself, ignoring reality...that I am making you doubt your feelings because it is the easiest way to deal with this matter. I assure you that is not the case, that I am saying these things only because I have no want for you to tie yourself to me on false pretences and to be unnecessarily scared by that connection."

The boy remains in his seat for but a brief instant after he has finished talking and then, mute still, he gains his feat and heads out of the room.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Perhaps it would be better for you to go home."

For an instant she does not believe that her partner has registered the statement for he remains in precisely the position he has held now for the last few moments; body lent over his desk, right hand clutching tightly to a pen and hovering just inches over a random piece of paperwork and his eyes fixed on some unknown middle distance. Then, in a strange sort of slow motion, he blinks, turns in her direction and says,

"That will not be necessary."

"Then perhaps you would like to discuss whatever it is that's dominating your thoughts and keeping you from your work."

His head moving in an absent minded nodded motion Hijiri begins to tell her of all that had occurred between Tsuzuki and himself after she left their side. She listens to the tale, to her partner's anguish without comment and only once the other has talked himself dry does she say,

"I know how much you must be hurting at this moment, know that you truly believe yourself in love with him and yet I understand why Tsuzuki-san has done things in this manner…understand all too well the harm that can be caused by confusing intrigue with genuine infatuation." This statement piques the other's curiosity and she is preparing herself to tell the other of her own 'tragic past' when the office door swings open and Kanoe-san steps over their threshold.

"There's been an unexpected development in the cult case,"

"What sort of development?" Her partner enquires as he places his pen to one side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Next chapter Friday. Review?


	8. Inteligence

8. Intelligence.

T: Sorry is all I can really say about this very late update…this week somewhat ran away with me, I'm afraid! Warnings and disclaimers remain the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's been an unexpected development in the cult case,"

"What sort of development?" Her partner enquires as he places his pen to one side.

"The discovery of Tamaki Akira's body."

"I take it that his death was not registered in the Kiekie," Hijiri remarks.

"That's correct."

"Am I also right in assuming that, just as the other individuals tied to this case, his flame has continued to burn despite the undeniable fact that he is, indeed, dead?"

"You are indeed."

"Yet considering the fact that Tamaki-san and Tetsua-san were close friends it's more than possible that the Onmyoji used his power to extend Tetsua-san's life just as he has extended the lives of those other individuals. That being the case I fail to see how this can be classed as an 'unexpected' development, Kanoe-san."

Her superior smiles a little at her words and remarks, "You are as perceptive as ever, Tsubaki-kun," before passing a photo into her care and saying, "There was an 'item' left with the corpse that has made it clear that a _certain individual_ was involved in Tamaki-san's death and this fact has placed a certain element of risk to taking things a 'face value'."

She has only to take the briefest of glimpses at the photo that Kanoe-san had given her to know what the other is referring to and, passing the picture over to her partner, she enquires,

"Do you think this is a trap?"

"It is more than likely."

"Perhaps you would like to explain what's going on here?" Hijiri enquires as he sets the picture onto his desk.

"Do you remember what I told you while we were in that 'cell' Hijiri-kun?"

"You mean this is something to do with the individual that you talked of, Tsubaki-kun?"

"The hair that you see in the corpse's fingers is his way of letting us know that he's involved, a maudlin calling card that he's used once before."

"He's rather sure of himself, isn't he?"

"Because he knows that he's stronger, that he will always have the upper hand." The words sound a little more down beet than had been her initial intent and she has just opened her mouth to retract them, to find a more positive manner to phrase the thing, when Kanoe-san says,

"I believe that that may no longer be the case, Tsubaki-kun, believe that his actions on this occasion have placed things, at last, in our favor." He pauses and then , guilt flashing across his face, he says, "We need to learn more about why he killed Tamaki-kun, about why he has again drawn our attention to the fact of his involvement and so I am asking you to investigate the matter further. Tsubaki-kun you shall have to forgive me for placing you in this situation, however…"

"It's okay, sir, I understand that it wouldn't be fair to ask another team to take the case now that we've come this far with it, nor is it fair to ask someone unfamiliar with _him_ to get involved in something that might lead to a 'face off'."

"In which case I'll leave the matter in your capable hands." Kanoe-san remarks before pressing the folder that had, until that moment, been held under his left arm, into her care and stepping back out of the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………

He had been curious as to how his partner was involved with Tamaki-san's killer and yet he wanted her to feel able to divulge the tale of her own free will, thus he had not pushed her on the matter and had, instead, enquired,

"We need to learn more about why this _gentleman_ killed Tamaki-san, correct?"

"Correct."

"And the best way to do that is to learn more about the 'true' Tamaki Akira, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then I believe I know where we should begin our investigation."

"Where?"

"In Ebusu with his beloved older sister."

"An investigation you will be conducting as Ishida Ryuichi?"

"I've got little other choice…we were introduced once and, though it was quite a while ago, it's possible she might still recall me."

"As I am under no such risk I would ask that you allow me to retain my own identity on this occasion."

"I'll go and make the relevant arrangements then," He remarks as he gains his feet.

He has just set his hand on the door handle when his partner remarks,

"I promise that I'll tell you everything, Hijiri-kun…that you'll not always be kept in darkness…but I'm not quite ready yet, do you understand?"

Glancing at her over his shoulder, he is greeted with a sight he had never thought to see, for always his partner has seemed nothing other than a confident, mature, woman entirely in control of her destiny. However, looking at her now, at the intense, almost childlike, vulnerability lined on her face, it is clear that this is not, in fact the case, that there is a side to her personality that she has, until now, kept close to her heart.

Smiling both as comfort and in reaction to this unexpected, subtle, show of trust he responds, "I understand," before he pushes down on the handle, opens the door and steps into the hall beyond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: To be safe I'll say expect the update Thursday, however, I'll try and get it up a little earlier! Review?


	9. Intersection

9. Intersection.

T: Warnings and disclaimers remain the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are sat at opposite sides of a long, square, table, his partner lost in the quite examination of the decadence of their surroundings and he listening to the classical piece that is currently providing the background music.

"You know, there was a time that I believed everyone was accustomed to this sort of lifestyle." Tsubaki remarks as she fixes her attention onto him, "It made me sad when I learned that that was not the case and I resolved to do something about it…made it my mission to assure that at least one 'unfortunate' got a better chance at life." There is the oddest of smiles there now on her lips and he has just opened his lips to ask for a little more of this particular tale when a familiar voice remarks,

"It's been far too long, Ryuichi-kun."

Stood now to their left is the stylishly dressed figure of Tamaki Nanase, Tamaki Akira's powerful, yet kindly, older sister.

"Tamaki-kun, thank you for taking the time to come and meet us like this."

"Nanase, please, Ryuichi-kun and there is nothing that I wouldn't do in order to find the one who has done this terrible thing." She responds as she pulls a chair to the table and slides, elegantly, onto the seat. "Who is this charming young lady?"

"Kakyouin Tsubaki, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Tamaki-kun."

"Ah so you are the private detective that Ryuichi-kun has hired in order to assure that 'justice' is served."

"That's correct."

Nanase gives his partner the 'once over' and then she says,

"I feel confident as to the identity of the one who has taken Akira from me and I am also fairly confident as to why he was killed." Her face breaks out into a bewitching smile but a moment after she has said these words and she remarks, "There's no need to look quite so surprised, I was Akira's 'shoulder' and he told me everything that there was to tell."

"Forgive us, Nanase-kun, we did not mean to offend you."

"It's alright, Ryuichi-kun, truly." Smiling still, she absentmindedly tucks her hair behind her ears and then says, "He came to have a chat with me just a little before they say that he was killed, he was very clearly stressed and yet he never completely explained why that was. He told me that he was going to be going away for a while, that, should you come my way, I was to apologise for his behaviour and give you this." Bending down she picks her handbag from off of the floor, retrieves a thin envelope and passes it into his care, "He then pressed the conversation towards the matter of his past, which was when I knew that _he_ was back in Akira's life."

"He?"

"Muraki Kazutaka. He and Akira studied at the same university and, though they were there for very different reasons they were both friendly with Tetsua Keigo and thus they were often 'thrown together'."

"You seem to care very little for this individual, Tamaki-kun." Tsubaki remarks, a curious, yet compassionate stress in her voice that is as the subtlest of pushes for the other to continue with her tale.

"With the best of causes I assure you, Kakyouin-kun…you see my brother has always thought a great deal of Tetsua-kun and he dedicated a lot of his time into assuring his happiness. It was a weakness that Muraki-san pushed at as often as he was able and, little by little, that pushing changed my brother…made him a bitter and broken man."

"Then this is the man that you suspect?"

"That is correct."

"Yet if he truly controlled your brother in the manner that you suggest why would he need to go to the extreme of killing him?"

"Because Akira had taken Tetsua-kun away from Muraki-san…had made it so that he couldn't get to him as long as Akira was alive." Clearly uncertain of herself now the older woman glances from his face, to Tsubaki's, before settling on some unknown object just over his right shoulder. "I know that that sounds silly and yet I'm sure that's the reason…Akira always made it sound as though Muraki-san had some very important reason for Keeping Tetsua-kun close, something that he would not hesitate to kill for."

"It sounds like a viable theory, Tetsua-san." Tsubaki remarks as she flashes the other a 'it'll be fine' smile, "I am sure that we have kept you long enough, however and there is a great deal of 'leg work' to do if we hope to turn that theory into fact."

"I'll make sure to call the second we learn anything, Nanase-kun."

"Thank you, Ryuichi-kun." She bows politely to the both of them and then, bending to once again secure her handbag, she vacates the table.

He waits a few moments and then he opens out the envelope and, his voice dipped low in order to escape the ears of any other that Tsubaki, he begins to read it's contents,

"'_Minase-kun,_

_You will have to forgive my actions the last that we met but it truly seemed the only way to keep everything silent…to keep Keigo-kun safe. However, it seems that that was not the case and that things are again spiralling beyond my control._

_I am certain that Muraki-san means to kill me in order that he might, once more, use Keigo-kun for his own ends and thus I have provided you a detailed account of Muraki-san's interaction with both Keigo-kun and myself, which I have hidden well on the mini disc that you shall find with this note._

_I implore you to do everything in your power to make Keigo-kun safe._

_Tamaki Akira'"_

"Which means that the next logical step is to take the mini disc to Watari-san, wouldn't you agree?"

"I would indeed."

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Waaa, you've filled out really well, Hijiri-kun!" The scientist remarks as he glomps onto her partner's middle. "You must have been beating the women off with a stick."

"It wasn't really like that, Watari-san." Hijiri counters, his cheeks colouring as he does as such.

"Perhaps you could save such nonsense for another time, Watari-san." She remarks as she passes the mini disc into the scientists care, "There's something hidden on this disc that I need,"

"Simplicity itself!" The other responds as he breezes over to his computer.

After a few minutes of silence the genki one pulls Hijiri into an inane conversation about his life as a 'star' and she decides to 'make good her escape' before the other also ropes her into the matter.

Tsuzuki is slumped at her desk when she steps into the office and, curious, she enquires,

"What brings you here?"

"An old 'friend'."

"How did you find out?"

"Does it matter?"

"No." She responds, before enquiring, "What would you like to know?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Next chapter sun/mon. review?


	10. Interaction

10. Interaction.

T: Warnings and disclaimer remain the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What would you like to know?"

"Actually I couldn't care less about the case or his involvement in it. All I want to do is push him as far out of life as it possible and then try to erase the memory of his existence from my mind."

"Then why are you here?"

"I couldn't help feeling that you might wish to talk the thing through with someone and as your usual 'shoulder' is being kept out of the matter; I thought I'd volunteer my services."

"Why is Hisoka being 'kept out'?"

"Because I know how he'd react to the news…because it's better that he hears of this affair later once it's been cleared away and he's unable to 'make his mark' upon it."

"He'll little like that you've kept something so very important hidden away."

"That's true enough and yet that's something only I need to worry about, isn't it?" There is a smile still on his lips and yet the thing has become tainted with a false edge that she knows that she is, in part, responsible for.

Guilt setting like led in her heart she searches out the charisma 'skills' that she had acquired from her former boss and, smiling a compelling smile, she says,

"Forgive me for being a little prickly, Tsuzuki-san and for using your issues to distract your mind a little."

"Of course, Tsubaki-kun, but for your sake rather than for the sake the gentle 'pressure' that you are placing on me to do as such." His smile has again become a true thing and, running a hand through his hair, he remarks, "I genuinely wish to be your friend, Tsubaki-kun and so, as my reason for being here is distressing you enough that you're resorting to such tactics to drive me away, it's best that I 'leave you to it.'"

He is on his feet before she gains courage enough to ask him to stay and, gesturing towards the chair he has just vacated, he enquires,

"Would you like it back?"

"No, that's alright, I'll steal Hijiri's." She remarks as she rounds her partner's desk, settles into his chair and turns to face the elder Shinigami. "The truth is that I'm not certain if I'll be able to cope with seeing him…of exposing myself to the risks hidden within such a 'reunion'."

"It's better that you don't think things through too thoroughly, Tsubaki-kun. You know as well as I that he'll use your worries to undermine you and thus it's better that you push them to one side and focus on something else."

"Do you think that Hijiri-kun will understand, Tsuzuki-san? That he'll still consider me an ally even after he knows what it is that I have done?"

"I believe that he has a great capacity for forgiveness, but I can not say that that trait shall prove enough" Tsuzuki responds before enquiring, "You care a great deal about his opinion of you, don't you, Tsubaki-kun?"

"Of course, he is my partner, after all." The elder Shinigami's smile deepens into something truer than she has ever seen from him before and, a little of the tension drifting from her, she enquires,

"Have you found any 'secret eateries' recently?"

……………………………………………………………………………

"It took a little more effort that I initially believed it would, however, I finally secured your file," Watari remarks as he gestures in the general direction of his computer, "It's little more than diary extracts and I thought it was another layer of encryption until I found a reference to the 'villain' of the piece."

"It seems we're going to have to commandeer your computer for a little while, Watari-san."

"Don't worry about it Hi-kun, I'll take my work outside for an hour or so!" The scientist responds before gathering a random collection of objects into his arms and breezing out of the space.

"I'd forgotten how energetic he could be," Hijiri remarks as he settles himself down in front of the computer.

"The novelty will wear off soon enough." She responds as she comes to sit next to him.

He laughs a little at this comment and then, concentration pinching at his eyes; he begins to read the text on the screen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Apologies for the shortness of the chapter…this seemed the only sensible place to put a break in! Next chapter wed/thurs, review?


	11. Integrity

11. Integrity.

T: It becomes necessary, in this chapter, to have read push at least once. Other than this warnings and disclaimers remain the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The diary had provided with the first glimpses of the story behind Tetsua-san and Muraki's association, as well as a ream of locations and names to 'look into further'. For the better part of a week they'd pursued each of these trails to the very best of their abilities, had pried and investigated every single inconsistency, no matter how trivial, and still they remained as far from the core truth of the matter as they had been at the beginning of the matter.

Certain that, somehow, they were missing the vital something that would push them forward again she'd begun to work relentlessly through the night, had pushed aside all thought of rest or nutrition and focused her mind onto the case.

"You look like death warmed over." Hijiri remarks as he settles down at his desk. She resists the temptation to comment on the odd choice of words, resists also the sleep addled desire to simply snap at the other and instead remarks,

"I'm so close that it's maddening, Hijiri-kun."

"Perhaps you should go home and get a little rest…approach the whole thing with a fresh head tomorrow."

The words push some unknown switch in her head and, her brain in overdrive; she begins to scrabble her way through the piles of paperwork dotted about her desk.

"What is it?"

"An idea…help me find that list of names I showed to you yesterday…" Two seconds later the list is clutched tight in her fingers and a warm sense of victory is flowing through her veins.

"I take it your idea was correct?"

"It was." She responds as she sets the list back onto her desk.

"Does this mean that I should go and get myself ready for some field work?"

"Yes, yes it does."

………………………………………………………………………………..

"So, what is this place?" Hijiri enquires as he gestures towards the sprawling structure that dominates the landscape before them.

"My family estate," this last comes from their left and, turning in that direction, she is greeted with the words, "it has been a great while since last I saw you, Kakyouin Tsubaki."

The last that she and this woman had met the other had been little more than a corpse given life and now…now she seemed as a woman at the very prime of her life.

"I had not thought to see you so very…agile…Sakuraiji-san."

"Such are the wonders of modern medicine." The other responds before enquiring, "Why have you come here?"

"Tetsua Keigo."

Sakuraiji-san stills for a brief instant after Hijiri has spoken that name and then, a strained smile blooming onto her lips, she says,

"Perhaps you two should come in."

As with the last that she had walked the corridors of this house she is filled with an odd sort of chill which permeates its way down through to her very bones. On that first occasion she had understood that sensation to be caused by her finely tuned intuition detecting something amiss and yet it had not been until later that she had learned, what, precisely, that something was.

Clear in her minds eye she can picture Hisoka's face as he had told her the truth of the children that Sakuraiji-san named her own, can hear the odd note of stress that had been in his voice as he'd informed her that Muraki was keeping them 'alive' but that he did not know how the other was achieving such a thing. At the time the matter had held no bearing on the case in hand and they'd dismissed it as little more than triviality. Now, however, she can not help but feel that the matter of those ghostly children, as well as their 'mother's' improving health, was at the heart of the mystery…was the key to understanding every oddity that existed within this case.

………………………………………………………………………….

Silence prevails for a great while after that have been seated, the tension of hidden thoughts and carefully suppressed words, clear in the air about them. Eventually Tsubaki stirs out of the half dreaming state that she has occupied since they crossed into the house and enquires,

"Tetsua-san is the reason that you are now so very well, is also the reason that you 'clawed your way back to life' after you became so very ill, isn't that right?"

Sakuraiji-san smiles an amused smile and enquires,

"So you have learned all there is to learn of my illness, have you?"

"Yes."

"Even now the doctors can not say what was wrong with me, or promise that it has gone from my body completely." She pauses a moment and then, a distance clear now in her voice, she says, "For months I knew nothing other than the pain and the darkness, then Keigo-kun called to me and suddenly all of that suffering simply melted away."

"Yet that is not the only reason that you value him so very highly, is it, Sakuraiji-san?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Next chapter Sun/mon. Review??


	12. Innocence

12. Innocence.

T: warnings and disclaimers remain the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yet that is not the only reason that you value him so highly, is it, Sakuraiji-san?" Tsubaki's voice is filled with a confidence which can mean only that she is assured of her facts and yet he does not understand how she has gained such confidence or even what, precisely, her facts are.

It is a frustration that he knows he must, for the moment at least, weather and yet that does not dissuade the tight inadequacy that the feeling has invoked in his heart.

"I value him also as a friend and yet I do not believe that you are alluding to that, are you, Kakyouin-san?"

"I was alluding rather to his involvement in your children's lives."

Sakuraiji-san's smile grow a little surer and she enquires,

"Why do you believe such a thing, Kakyouin-san, when you know well the current state of relations between Kazutaka and Keigo-kun?"

"It is precisely because of the nature of those relations that I believe 'such a thing', Sakuraiji-san, for why else would _he_ have clung so tightly to Tetsua-san even after you had begun to recover?"

"Saki." Sakuraiji-san all but spits the name and, for the longest of moments, he believes that shall prove and end to it. Then, curiosity clear in her voice, Tsubaki enquires,

"You truly believe that to be the case, don't you?"

"Of course, it is what Kazutaka has told me, after all."

"The last remnant of the one known as Saki burned in the flames, Sakuraiji-san." There is nothing other than honest in Tsubaki's eyes and seeing that the confidence drains away from Sakuraiji-san's face.

"What point is there in lying to me about so simple a thing?"

"To keep hidden a secret so very dark and terrible that he can not even discuss it with you."

"A secret that you mean to uncover and then exploit." It is a statement rather than a question, something to which Tsubaki responds with an honest smile and by saying,

"It is for the 'greater good'."

"Even if I believed that the case I could not help you, Kakyouin-san, for I am truly ignorant in this matter."

"I am not here to ask you to 'sell him out', Sakuraiji-san."

"Then why did you come?"

"To hear your side of the story and to ask you one simple question."

"Which is?"

"Where did _he_ meet with Tetsua-san before relations between them became 'strained'?"

"A small building down a side street near the Yasukuni-dori that has likely been demolished in the interim."

"I have a map in my bag, if you would be so kind as to mark the location for me and then we shall let you be."

………………………………………………………………………………..

"As we've a bit of a walk between here and the place she marked on the map, perhaps you could explain a few things to me…fill in some of the gaps." Hijiri is wearing his usual 'care free' smile as he speaks those words and yet she knows, somehow, that there is more to it…that her actions have unintentionally harmed her partner.

She wishes to apologise for this fact and yet it is now too late to do as such without making the sentiments seem as little more than empty necessity, thus she simply informs him,

"Sakuraiji-san is Muraki's fiancé and they were acquainted with one another long before that attachment was formed, thus the appearance of her name amongst the list of those 'helped' by Tetsua-san was clearly more than simple co-incidence. I have met Sakuraiji-san once before and, on that occasion, she was 'less' than she is now, a recovery that, given the nature of Tetsua-san's powers, also had to be somehow significant. As to the matter or her children…" Her words trail as her mind races ahead of itself and fills again with the many unanswered questions that had been created out of the 'meeting' with Sakuraiji-san.

"Tsubaki-kun?" The faint note of concern in Hijiri's voice brings her back to herself and, smiling just barely, she responds,

"I was just 'thinking things through'," before she informs him, "both of Sakuraiji-san's children were still born, the grief this fact caused her sent Muraki to Tetsua-san to again request the aid of his powers. I assume that this request was, in some manner, unsavoury to the Onmyoji, that, because of that, he refused and thus turned his life into a 'living hell'."

"Is Muraki's reluctance to talk to Sakuraiji-san of that matter truly a thing of significance?"

"Yes, for he has given her every other unsavoury aspect of his tale, has trusted her with even his most abominable sins."

"Why ask her to point us towards their meeting place?"

"A gut feeling."

"One that you trust?"

"Implicitly."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Next chapter wed/thurs. Review?


	13. Intricacy

13. Intricacy.

T: A day late but I hope you'll forgive me that fact! Warnings and disclaimers remain the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The spot marked on the map by Sakuraiji-san is, thankfully, still occupied by a building and yet, looking at the state of the thing, it is clear that this shall not soon be the case.

Treading carefully they cross into the space and begin to search their way through shattered shards of ceiling tiles and large chunks of masonry. As this detritus is lifted away the story of building begins to reveal itself in fractured test tubes and dust covered chalk boards hidden amid the shadows, eventually their search leads them up into the second story of the building and to the locked room pressed to the rear of that space.

"It's spiritual in origin." She remarks after a careful examination of the thing.

"Tetsua-san?"

"It certainly feels like his aura."

"Then we 'attack' it together just as we 'attacked' the seal about that box room." Hijiri remarks as he offered her his left hand.

Ceasing onto the appendage she clears her mind of everything other than the sound of Hijiri's breath and the warmth of the aura before her. After a beat the world about her settles into an odd sort of haze and, as the pace of her breath synchronises itself with her partner's, she 'pushes' that haze towards the aura…with a sharp click door opens slightly inwards and, reality again taking control, she leases her grip on the other's fingers.

Beyond the door is a small box room which holds a simple oaken desk and a soft leather office chair. The plain hued walls are coated in photos containing the smiling faces of a middle aged woman and a little girl, sometimes together and sometimes on their own. On top of the desk sits a thin pile of opened envelopes and a half finished letter, this written in an educated hand that, given it's intended recipient, can only belong to Tetsua-san.

"'Akira-kun.

Perhaps it is better that you do not come, that you remain out of this matter. I know that you are assured of yourself and, reading through the workings that you sent me, I am certain that the spell will work as you have suggested, however…" As she reaches the letter's abrupt conclusion Hijiri lifts up the pile of envelopes and, wordlessly, begins to work his way through their contents.

Only once he has worked his way through the entire pile does he inform her,

"Muraki is keeping Tetsua-san close not only for the sake of his children but also for the sake of his own welfare," as he passes the final envelope into her care.

The letter inside is written in Tamaki-san's familiar hand and, at first, seems little more than the expression of Tamaki-san's concern for Tetsua-san's welfare Once Tetsua-san begins to state the rational behind such concerns, however, it becomes clear why Hijiri has given her this not and said such an odd thing.

"He is also being supported by Tetsua-san's magic."

"Something that Tamaki-san twisted to his advantage."

"The spell that Tetsua-san mentioned in his letter?"

"Correct." Hijiri replies before informing her, "It seems the spell was meant to cage Tetsua-san's power in such a way that Muraki could only draw strength from it while the Onmyoji was in Tamaki-san's company. That being the case one obvious question comes to mind,"

"Why not simply remove the spells influence and thus rid himself of the 'annoyance' of Tamaki-san's influence?"

"Correct."

"Because our initial impulse about this case was correct, because he is drawing us out."

"But why?"

"Only he knows the answer to that question."

"Then we find him and we ask him."

"That is, of course, the next logical step, but I think we should prepare ourselves a little before we do as such. Learn the intricacies of Tamaki-san's spell and twist them in such a manner that we are able to have them at our disposal…so that we are able to 'defeat' him if necessary."

……………………………………………………………………………….

"He'll get back to us." Hijiri remarks as he settles down at his desk. "We can spend the free time searching for Muraki."

"I doubt we'll need that long."

"Actually Watari-san told me that he'd gone to ground again."

This oddity can mean only one thing but, rather than give voice to this fact, she enquires,

"I take it that you have a search method in mind?"

"Watari-san let me see the general set up of Tamaki-san's spell and I'm certain that I can use it to trace Muraki's whereabouts." Hijiri pauses, momentarily, then says, "I can create a 'silent' tracing spell, which means that we can track him down _and_ maintain the element of surprise."

"Then you should give it a go."

A long moment of silence follows and then, pulling the hair from his eyes, Hijiri enquires,

"So how shall we kill time now then?" The enquiry is completely innocent and it's this, more than anything else, that prompts her to respond,

"I believe I owe you a story."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Things begin to wind down and there's a high probability that the next chapter shall be the last thus review before you loose the chance!!! Next update wed/thurs.


	14. Insubordination

14. Insubordination.

T: A day late but I'm hoping the fact that this chapter's slightly longer, as well as the fact that I've squeezed another chapter out of this fic, will make up for this fact!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I believe I owe you a story."

"You don't have to feel like you _need_ to tell me, Tsubaki-kun."

"It's alright, Hijiri-kun, truly." She allows him a moment to absorb the truth of this statement and then says, "My mother had a weak heart and the stress of carrying, then giving birth, to a child was a little more than her body could cope with. Her death haunted my father and when he learned that I had inherited the condition, he took me away from the 'real world' and the stresses it held. Slowly I forgot what it was to be a 'normal' child, fell into the fantasy world that father had built about me and took my place, as it's 'princess'". The memories begin to catch at her as she spins the tail, the nostalgia placing a desperate sort of sadness in her heart that she has no want to dissuade, that is, for the moment at least, proof that she is 'alive'. "The first day that I saw him I believed him some sort of angel and, as I grew, that belief morphed into something akin to love. It was an affection that he did not return and that he began to use to gain power over me…power that he used to kill innocent people." This is a truth that she has carried with her since dying, a truth that she spent the first years of her existence as Shinigami trying to disprove. Eventually she had accepted that Eileen's spirit had passed on years before the attacks, had accepted that she was wholly responsible for the 'massacre' that had occurred aboard the Camellia and had turned her 'new life' into a form of retribution…had begun to travel down the same dark path that had lead to the near tragedy at Kyoto.

She'd believed that particular part of herself suppressed in the aftermath of that incident and yet as the memories course again through her mind she can feel the familiar mix of guilt and inadequacy settling in her heart.

The warmth of Hijiri's fingers as they settle onto her shoulder's are as an odd sort of ground and, eyes fixing onto the other, she says,

"Despite all that he has done to me, despite the scars he has left on my soul, part of me still feels attached to him…still believes itself 'in love'."

"It is understandable, Tsubaki-kun and you can not hate yourself for that attachment, nor can you continue to hold onto the sins of your past…to the lives that were lost simply because you existed." There us the oddest of notes in Hijiri's voice and, had she been in a more 'natural' mood, she would have pushed a little into the matter and yet, feeling as she does now, she lets it slip by without comment, lets the silence wrap about her as some odd comfort.

"I've got him." Hijiri remarks after what seems but mere seconds and which must, in reality, have been a good half an hour.

"Where are we going?"

"Ebusu."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

The workings of the spell that will be as an end to everything marked deep on her mind and a nervous, desperate, feeling bubbling close to his chest, she comes into the shadow of a sleek, high class, apartment building.

"He's in the penthouse suit." Hijiri remarks as he gestures in the general direction of the room in question. "Though I'm not all to certain how we're going to get up there."

"I let you up." The monotone harmonic of this familiar voice comes from their left and, turning her head in that direction, she meets with the impassive features of Tetsua Keigo.

"I gather, by the expression on your faces, that you believed me 'bound and gagged'."

"Indeed we did, however, now that I think on it, I realise how pointless such a thing would be, realise that you do not have to be his side to be caged by him." The Onmyoji fixes his gaze onto her a moment and then enquires, "Are you coming?" as he begins to walk towards the building.

But a breath later they are crossing into the luxurious surroundings of the penthouse suit and the smooth, snake like, charm of _his_ voice is remarking,

"This is an unexpected surprise, Princess."

He looks precisely as he had the last that she had seen him and, though she hates herself for the fact, her lips stretch out to voice the word, "Sensei."

Hijiri tenses at her side and, moving to stand just a little before her, he enquires,

"So what happens next?"

There is a long moment of silence and then, irritation clear in his voice, Hijiri says,

"You brought us here right? Left the hair in Tamaki-san's fingers so that we'd know that you killed him. You wanted us to find you and I want to know why, want to know what your 'next step' was."

"I have no interest in either yourself or the Princess." The words sting, as had clearly been the intent and yet this hurt does not serve to weaken her, but rather to help her find 'herself' once more.

"You had someone watch the cult, didn't you, protecting your interests and feeding you little snippets of gossip? I wonder what went through your mind when you first heard the description of the cults two newest recruits, wonder how quickly you decided to use the necessity of Tamaki-san's disposal to gain you the 'reward' of Tsuzuki-san's interest. I wonder also how you must have felt when you learned that you had been mistaken in the identity of one of the duo, when you learned that 'Ishida Ryuichi' was not, as you had believed, a cover for Kurosaki Hisoka."

"It seems you still have an active imagination, Princess." He remarks before informing her, "My interest in Tsuzuki-san perished with my brother."

"It seems you are still able to tell eloquent lies, Sensei, however I'm afraid that I no longer believe them," She remarks as she moves to stand at her partner's side.

Stretching out she takes the other's hand into her own and begins to chant the spell that will also be as a beginning to so many things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: To be safe I'm saying next (and final) chapter wed/thurs, though I hope to have it up earlier! Review?


	15. Indefinable

15. Indefinable.

T: Only a few hours late thus I'm certain I'll be forgiven! This is the final chapter and so I wanted to take the opportunity to thank Laustic for the continued support, lovely reviews and general niceness! Teeny chapter alert, other than that warnings remain the same!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was your vacation?" He enquires as she settles down into the seat opposite.

"Educational." She responds, the smile on her lips, as well as the rush of warm emotions that flows from her, letting him know that she is joking around a little…that she is, on the surface at least, better.

"I'm sorry." She remarks after an instant of companionable silence.

"You don't have to apologise, Tsubaki, you did what was right at the time…also, it was better that things were ended by someone other than myself."

"A sentiment that means you've talked everything through with Tsuzuki-san."

"I believe 'argued' is the more appropriate term, but yes, he's brought me to see things with a more 'logical' eye."

"How are you finding things?" She enquires after another instant of silence.

"Strange and yet I expected that to be the case, for years he defined everything that I was fighting against, after all, gave my 'life' meaning and thus to 'loose' him was never going to be an easy thing to deal with." He pauses briefly then says, "Having Tsuzuki has made it easier than it might otherwise have been, for 'being there' for him has given me something to focus on…you, however…" His words escape him as her mood darkens and he opens his mouth to retract the statement, to 'make things right', when she says,

"For a while I was also frightened of such a thing….was frightened that, now that he was gone, I'd find my life filled with nothing other than my own self loathing. However…" She pauses and, her fingers stretching across the table to capture his own, she says, "A wild edge of expectation has taken my heart and I am able to believe that such fears will prove baseless, that the hope that that emotion has instilled in me will be enough to bring meaning to my 'life'."

She holds to his fingers for a few moments after she has spoken those words, the contact a deliberate conduit for the broil of positive emotions that exist now in the very depths of her conscience. He knows that, eventually, she will give voice to these emotions, that she will confirm the suspicion that her words have sparked in his heart. For now, however, he is content to allow her privacy, is happy simply knowing that she too has begun to move away from the shadow that Muraki's influence had placed upon her life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: And thus the beast is dead. Review??


End file.
